


Happy Mother's Day, Lainie Maria Jensen

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Justin does something special for Lainie on Mother's Day.





	Happy Mother's Day, Lainie Maria Jensen

Sunday had meant a great deal to Justin. It had been 7 months after his adoption had been finalised and both Lainie and Matt had welcomed him into their home and family with loving arms and Justin couldn't have been more grateful. Since the beginning, Lainie had been with Justin representing him during his trials when he was in Juvie. She had worked day and night to get him an early release on compassionate grounds and had even filed for an emergency adoption. Ckay had told him it'd help his situation but little did he know that this broken boy from an abusive home he had found homeless a few months ago would change his life in ways he couldn't imagine. Justin Foley. Now Justin Jensen. His adopted brother. Brother.

He remembered Mother's Day when he was 6. The whole day was dedicated into making Mother's Day. Justin had put alot of thought into his. He had used pasta to make flowers and painted it carefully in his mom's favourite colour - purple before adding a sprinkling of glitter. He had set his work to dry and was incredibly proud of the end result and couldn't wait to go home and show his mom. At home time, his mom didn't show up. He had been waiting 15 minutes. Mrs Atwana from the next door apartment had come to pick up her daughter, Analie and felt sorry for the young boy and offered to walk him home. Justin let himself in with the spare key under the mat and raced inside to find his mom "asleep" on the couch with a needle sticking out of her vein, cans of beer on the table along with a white powery substance on the table which he had been beaten previously by Rick for touching. Justin remembered the sad memory of how he was excited to show his mom the card he'd made. He had wished she'd come to get him and got the same reaction as everyone else's parents when they first saw the card and then be smothered his hugs, kisses and even ice cream. Justin climbed up the couch holding onto his handmade card careful not to crease it and sat beside his mom.   
"Happy mommy's day, mom. I made this for you." He held it up to show her but Amber barely rolled her eyes. She stayed still as her eyes fluttered every so often. He remembered leaving the card on the table heading to the kitchen to get a snack.  

Almost 10 years later and here he was with a family that loved him. A mom and dad that cared about him and loved him with all their being and a big brother who, sure was a dumbass at times but all in all always had his back no matter what. Ckay Jensen of all people was his brother. His big brother. 

Justin had been up since 7:30am that morning. Clay joined him half an hour later and helped him put together the spread. Over time, Matt had taught Justin how to cook the basics so today he tried his hand at making breakfast. He made toast, boiled eggs, prepared fruit skewers, set out an array of biscuits and muffins, put on a fresh pot of coffee setting up his work on the dining room table along with a card, small fresh cream cake that Clay had picked up from Lainie's favourite bakery downtown and a big bouquet of pink white and lilac scented flowers that Justin had saved up for for the past 6 weeks.   
"Why is this such a big deal for you?" Clay asked his younger brother as he helped set down the  cutlery on the table.   
"My mom wasn't exactly the greatest person considering everything I went through but ever since you found me and your parents...our parents gave me place to stay and then adopted me. It just means alot that I get to do this. I know what a mom is supposed to be." Justin replied setting down mugs and the freshly brewed pot of coffee.  
"She's going to love it. She might even cry. You've done a great job, bro." Clay praised him clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

Both brothers waited patiently. They heard shuffling from the stairs as their parents were chatting about the day's agenda before they entered the kitchen.  
"Suprise!" They called out with big cheesy smiles.  
"Oh my..." Lainie gasped looking at the setting before her. Her hands clasping over her mouth.  
"Happy Mother's Day." Clay smiled. He gave her a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"Happy Mother's Day...mom." Justin smiled shyly.  
"You boys are so sweet. What a gorgeous set up. Thank you." She smiled and pressed a kiss to Clay's forehead and did the same to Justin before going over to admire the set up.   
"Mom, this was all Justin's idea." Clay told her.  
"And you made breakfast too? We'll I'll be damned. Great job, son. " Matt smiled.  
"Is this true, honey? You did all this for me?" Lainie asked taking his hands in hers. Justin looked down shyly and nodded shrugging his shoulders.  
"I wan'ed to do something special for you. To show you how much you mean to me and thank you for everything you've done. Because of you, I know what a real mom is. I love you". Justin told her. Lainie let a tear slip and wiped it away quickly before sniffling and smiling at her youngest son.  
"Oh honey. This is so sweet. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat just for you, my love." She smiled taking him into her and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you. Justin Andrew Jensen." She smiled holding him tight in her arms. She'd never ever let anyone hurt her baby ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little request someone sent in my inbox over the weekend. I just had to. Please enjoy x


End file.
